Utayo Sairen
Utayo Sairen (歌よサイレン Utayo Sairen) is the third cure of Summer Melodies Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Siren (キュアサイレン Kyua Sairen). Her catchphrase is "" (). Personality Utayo Sairen is a 15 year old transfer student that transfered into Musubi's and Kiyoko's class at the beginning of the season. She is a quiet girl and her upbringings are unknown. It turns out she is an actual mermaid. She doesn't know a lot about the "human world" and wants to find more about it but tries to hide her curiosity because she doesn't want to seem stupid. She is good at sports, especially at swimming but due to her being a mermaid, but this also makes it difficult for her to swim in public. She loves to sing, which is how Musubi connected with her. She also composes music and songs and dreams of having them sung one day. As soon as she meets Shinkai Robin, she begins acting "strange", hinting towards her having a crush on him, even letting him live at her house. Over the course of the season, she develops romantic feelings for him. Appearance Sairen has purple eyes and blonde hair. While she likes keeping her hair open, she wears all kind of hairstyles. Her outfits include her school uniform as well as casual clothes, but she likes short clothes since she isn't used to wearing that much anyways. Her school uniform consists of a white top, with turquoise buttons and long sleeves with trims in the same colour, a turqoise collar and a purple bow. Her skirt is the same turquoise color as the collar and trims. She also wears dark grey/black tights and a pair of brown shoes. As Cure Siren, her hair becomes light purple and it is styled into twintails. Her eyes change to light purple. Her outfit consists of a one shoulder yellow dress that is shorter on one side with purple pearls at the ends. She wears a ruffled purple skirt and a purple garter with a dark purple ribbon on her left leg. Around her midsection there is a dark purple ribbon that reaches to her feet and a purple bow with a light purple pearl in the middle, a chain of light purple pearls from it reaches around her waist. She has yellow sleeves with uneven lenghts, one covers her entire right arm, the other only reaches her left elbow. They are trimmed by purple trimming and dark blue ribbons. She wears a similar "trimming" on her right shoulder. Her boots are designed in a similar manner, her right boot almost reaches her knee while her left boot goes only a bit over her ankle. Both boots are yellow with purple accents, they are decorated with purple pearls and there is a dark purple rbbon tied around her right ankle. Her twintails are hold in place by two dark purple bows with purple pearls. History Sairen descends from a line of mermaids that has handed down the myth of the legendary warriors Pretty Cure, which was told to her at a very young age. She has been living near the coast of Sangoshō all her life, but has only been living in the town for a few years after leaving her family to spread the legend, a tradition in her family to help spread the legend all over the world. She gets herself a house near the beach but overhears students one day discussing a rumor they heard. She then decides that she has to enroll in a school to be able to tell the myth, but as it turns out she feels very out of place and stays quiet. Shortly after her enrollment, Musubi transferrs into her class. Sairen watches her connect with Kiyoko, interested in their conversation, mostly because she notices their interest in music, but when Musubi notices her, she acts like she didn't hear them. Shortly after Kiyoko becomes a Cure, Musubi and Kiyoko try to get her to open up to her and follow her around. She runs away from them, hides herself and begins to compose more music, but unfortunately she is found again by the girls, who discover her love for music. This causes her to run away, but she gets cornered by a servant. Musubi and Kiyoko step in and transform and her desire to help them, recognizing their attempts to befriend her, transforms her into Cure Siren and she defeats the servant. Afterwards she reveals that "her family" has a myth about the legendary warriors Pretty Cure, which she then tells. Lastly, she thanks Musubi and Kiyoko for their efforts and accepts their friendship. Cure Siren "The mysterious singer charming everyone around! Cure Siren!" Cure Siren (キュアサイレン Kyua Sairen) is Sairen's alter ego. Her powers are based on water and songs, like the other cures. She also transforms and attacks using the Mermaid Microphone, like her teammates. Attacks 'PreCure Siren Fermata '(プリキュアサイレンフェルマータ Purikyua Sairen Ferumāta) is Cure Siren's first finisher, performed with her Mermaid Microphone. 'PreCure Sharp Key Signature '(プリキュアシャープキーシグネチャ Purikyua Shāpu Kī Shigunecha) is the Cure's first group finisher, which she performs together with Cure Idol and Cure Seafoam. Transformation (TBA) Etymology Utayo (歌よ) - comes from the word "uta" (歌) which means song Sairen (サイレン) - the japanese pronounciation and writing of the word "Siren" Trivia * Her birthday, June 21st, is the day of midsummer in some countries Gallery Cure Siren.png Sairen.png|Sairen in her school uniform SairenSiren.png Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Summer Melodies PreCure